Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. This complexity has resulted in numerous protocols being implemented to direct packets in an efficient manner. For example, certain network elements may exchange packets in order to deliver video content to one or more end users. Note that with any such video traffic, rate control should be properly managed. The two most common parameters in this environment are bandwidth and latency.
The ability to offer a system or a protocol that offers an effective rate control for network elements provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.